To know you is to love you
by PauCev
Summary: SiriusHermione... they love each other, but neither of them think they are corresponded or that what they feel is right. Ratign for an xxx dream, not entirly discribed.. This was one of my first fics andit sucks! You've been warned
1. To know you is to love you

**A/N**: This is set during the summer holidays before six year. In my twisted mind, Sirius is still alive (and, lets face it, he should be). So anyway. try and enjoy. and please, please, please review!!! Thanx a bunch.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, I'm not even sure I can say I own the plot.

**To know you is to love you**

Hermione awoke with a start, she could feel someone's stare on her, but the only person she could see in the room was Ginny, her bed illuminated by the feeble moonlight.

"It is useful" though Sirius "to become a BLACK dog, as I can hide in the shadows without being spotted". But of course if Padfoot had known what the girl in front of him had been dreaming about, he wouldn't have stayed undercover much longer, he didn't have the faintest idea that Hermione Granger had, minutes before, been having a wonderful dream which included a tall, muscular, black-haired man, her, a King-Size bed and no clothe.

Hermione was extremely ashamed of what she had been dreaming, but she felt even more embarrassed because she had liked it. She had never thought of any boy, well man in this case, in that way. Besides, there was the fact that Sirius was her best friend's godfather and that he was at least 35 years older than she was, and hiding form the Ministry of Magic. Moreover, she had always liked Ron, and she had been pretty sure that this year they would get together. True, her feelings for Ron had never been, shall we call them, not suitable for people with heart conditions; but she had thought that what she felt for her best friend was love. And now this dream had changed everything.

"It is not how we where acting in my dream what terrifies me the most, it is what I felt, I hadn't been only, well, hot. We weren't just having wild, meaningless sex; we were making love. I loved him during my dream, and Oh no… this can't be happening. I love him, now, here, awake, I love him."

She rolled over, trying to find some comforting sleep; so she never got t see a big, black dog walking out of the room.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm sick!... This can't be happening to me. I should be put back into Azkaban just for thinking what I'm thinking." Sirius was his human self again and was passing up and down the kitchen, lost in thoughts.

"OK, so, she is a beautiful girl, hmm, young woman. She is also extremely smart and mature. I'm pretty sure we would make a great couple, if she wasn't 15 _and_ Harry's best friend and. Dam it! Why does she have to be so young?" He sat down on a chair next to the table, he could still feel perfume.

Sirius had felt something very special for Hermione ever since they first met, something he hadn't felt since he was 18; a kind of "crush", and as he got t know her, he developed deeper feelings towards the now slim, gorgeous, and as clever and funny as ever, Hermione.

It had been a week since she had arrived to Grimmauld Place, the longest and most unbearable week in Sirius' life. But also his greatest experience for the last 13 years. He couldn't stand to watch that stunning lady knowing that he would never have her; but, on the other hand, he didn't felt complete if she wasn't in the room. He hated himself every time he seemed to lost control of his body. Every time he saw her near another man he wanted to kill him, whoever it was (not even Harry could talk to Hermione without making of Sirius his worst enemy). Still, he loved the way she was happy around her best friends; and if she was happy, he was joyful. He felt guilty for all these feelings, and to his misery, couldn't help but feel the same way as anyone who is in love feels. Yes, Sirius Black was in love with Hermione Granger.

He was so concentrated in his thoughts of desolation and ecstasy, that he didn't noticed that the very person he was thinking about, the only woman who had managed to make him alive again (even when he was trapped at his parents house), had just entered the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door and saw him sitting at the table. She stood still for a moment, transfixed, staring at the face she adored in secret.

"Life is so cruel," she thought to herself as she studied his beloved features. "Why does he have o be so cute? Why can't I love someone who is inside my league?!?!?".

Then she realized that it wouldn't be long before Sirius noticed her, so she entered the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk, which had always eased her to sleep. Though she wasn't sure it would work this time, as the reason she couldn't sleep was new for her.

She had to say something, otherwise Sirius would suspect something was wrong.

"But I don't want to disturb him, he seems to be thinking about something very important; besides, he looks so handsome with that intense expression on his face," she argued with herself.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she grabbed the milk shag and helped herself, then went to sit at the table, right in front of Sirius. Only then did he realize that she was there.

"Can't sleep either, can you?" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Na, too many things on my mind. I could do with a pensive. Or even better, a memory charm," he answered, not looking at her. He didn't trust himself to look into her eyes;

after all, he was a man, made of flesh and bone.

"Well, I can't do magic, but perhaps you'll feel better if you tell me what's bothering you," she said hopefully. Trying to help Sirius was the only thing she could do right then. Although she was indeed thinking about some naughty things, she was sure he would enjoy a lot more and make him forget all his troubles a lot faster.

"That's not an option, trust me. Why are you awake anyway?" he asked changing the subject

"Oh it's just, I had a dream and couldn't doze off again after it. Besides, I woke up with the distinctive impression that someone was watching me," she answered, wishing very hard she could recount her dream to Sirius, and perhaps put it into practice?

At this Sirius blushed the palest shade of pink, and hastily changed the subject back to Hermione's dream. "Had a nightmare?"

"Not exactly, it was a wonderful dream. I just wish it was true"

"Well, they say any dream can come true, especially if you are a witch," he said winking. But as he did so, something happened to both of them, He seemed to realize what she had dreamt about, and she understood he felt the same way.

As if they had planned it, they stood up at the same time, and run into each others arms, meeting in their first and passionate kiss. This deepened every second, their hands moving up and down each others back. Heat growing hot. Blood pressure rising. Love, freed at last, controlling their bodies and minds. Hermione was ready to give herself to Sirius; she wanted him, then and there. And so did him. However, he suddenly broke apart.

"This is wrong, We can't, I can't…" he stammered, and as he looked at her, not as a girl, nor as a young lady, but as a woman for the first time his desire and love grew even stronger.

"I know it is, but Sirius, I love you; and I don't care what anybody say's as long as you love me too," she answered, and he could see she really meant it.

"Of course I love you, Hermione! I haven't felt so alive since before Azkaban. And only love can do that. But the thing is, I'm much older than you. You are probably bewildered. You have to find someone of your age, someone that can give you what you deserve," he whispered sadly, his eyes shining with tears

"The only one that can make me happy is YOU." And with this she kissed him; sealing their love for ever.


	2. The real Thing

A/N: Here I am again. it is 5:47 AM; I can't sleep, so I write. That's my excuse for the horrible mistakes I must have made. So anyway, here you have the end f the story! I may write a sequel, but is up to you, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! Review. PS: I know the title doesn't make any sense. but I couldn't think of anything better :0)  
  
Thanx  
  
Pauly_85  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sick!... This can't be happening to me.I should be put back into Askaban just for thinking what I'm thinking" Sirius was his human self again and was passing up and down the kitchen, lost in thoughts.  
  
"OK, so, she is a beautiful girl, mmm, young woman. She is also extremely smart and mature. I'm pretty sure we would make a great couple, if she wasn't 15, Harry's best friend and. Dam it! Why does she have to be so young?" He sat down on a chair next to the table, he could still feel perfume. Sirius had felt something very special for Hermione ever since they first met, something he hadn't felt since he was 18; a kind of "crush", and as he got t know her, he developed deeper feelings towards the now slim, good-looking, and as clever and funny as ever, Hermione.  
  
It had been a week since she had arrived to Grimmauld Place, the longest and most unbearable week in Sirius' life. But also his greatest experience for the last 13 years. He couldn't stand to watch that stunning lady knowing that he would never had her; but, on the other hand, he didn't felt complete if she wasn't in the room. He hated himself every time he seemed to lost control of his body and himself every time he saw her near another man (not even Harry could talk to Hermione without making of Sirius his worst enemy), although he loved the way she was happy around her best friends, if she was happy, he was joyful. He felt guilty for all these feelings, and t his misery, couldn't help but feel the same way as anyone who is in love feels. Yes, Sirius Black was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
He was so concentrated in his thoughts of desolation and ecstasy, that he didn't noticed that the very person he was thinking about, the only woman who had managed to make him alive again (even when he was trapped at his parents house), had just entered the kitchen.  
  
When Hermione opened the door and saw him sitting at the table, she stood still for a moment, transfixed, staring at the face she adored in secret. "Life is so cruel" she thought to herself as she studied his beloved features "Why does he have o be so cute?, Why can't I love someone who is inside my league?!?!?".  
  
Then she realized that it wouldn't be long before Sirius noticed her, so she entered the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk, which had always eased her to sleep. Though she wasn't sure it would work this time, as the reason she couldn't sleep was knew for her.  
  
She had t say something, if not, Sirius could suspect something. "But., I don't want to disturb him, he seems to be thinking about something very important, besides he looks so handsome with that intense expression on his face"  
  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, she grabbed the milk shag and helped herself, then went to sit at the table, right in front of Sirius. Only then did he realize that she was there.  
  
"Can't sleep either, can you?" She said, trying to sound casual "Na, too many things in my mind. I could do with a pensive. or better a memory charm" He answered, not looking at her; he didn't trust himself to look into her eyes. After all, he was a man, mad of flesh and bone. "Well, I can't do magic, but perhaps you'll feel better if you tell me what's bothering you" She said hopefully, to try and help Sirius was the only thing she could do right then. Although she was indeed thinking about some naughty things, she was sure he would enjoy and make him forget all his troubles.  
  
"That's not an option, trust me. Why are you awake anyway?" He asked  
  
"Oh, it's just, I had a dream and couldn't doze off again after it. besides, I woke up with the distinctive impression that someone was watching me" She answered, wishing very hard she could recount her dream t Sirius, and perhaps put it into practice?  
  
At these Sirius blushed the palest shade of pink, and hastily changed the subject back t Hermione's dream. "Had a nightmare?"  
  
"Not exactly, it was a wonderful dream. I just wish it was true"  
  
"Well, they say any dream can come true, specially if you are a witch" He said winking. But as he did, something happened to both of them, He seemed to realize what she ha dreamed about, and she understood he felt the same way as her.  
  
As if they had planned it, they stood up at the same time, and run into each others arms, meeting in their first and passionate kiss. This deepened every second, their hands moving up and down each others back. Heat growing hot. Blood pressure rising. Love, freed at last, controlling their bodies and minds. Hermione was ready to give herself to Sirius; she wanted him, then and there. And so did him. However, he suddenly broke apart.  
  
"This is wrong, We can't, I can't,,," He stammered, and as he looked at her, not as a girl, nor as a young lady, but as a woman for the first time his desire and love augmented.  
  
"I know it is, but Sirius, I love you; and I don't care what anybody say's as long as you love me too" She answered, and he could see she really meant it.  
  
"Of course I love you, Hermione! I haven't felt so alive ever since before Askaban. And only love can do that. But the thing is, I'm much older than you. you are probably bewildered. You have to find someone of your age, someone that can give you what you deserve" He whispered sadly, his eyes shining with tears  
  
"The only one that can make me happy is YOU" and with this she kissed him; sealing their love for ever.  
  
EL FIN? 


End file.
